


The ruby soul

by Daughterofafighter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughterofafighter/pseuds/Daughterofafighter
Summary: An undertale au where 3 worlds fight for a child's life and each world with a dark meaning to why they want the child and what happens after the child takes her own control.





	The ruby soul

There once was a void but not like any other, it was called an anti-void. An anti-void is were it's not the darkness that would drive you mad, but the light. For over 20 millennials, this world has been left to nothing but white... but one day another light had come out of nowhere. This light was red, shaped like a heart, and it shined with a glow like no other. This was what people over world called, The Ruby Soul. People wrote stories on how the soul was once just a mere child, thrown into war with an instant. Every story ended in tragedy, the child was killed and the soul was told to hold great power. Anyone that happens to have the soul in their possession, could be unstoppable with power. Many worlds went among worlds and timelines to try and find the soul... but no one had ever come back from their journeys. Millions were pronounced died 3 years after they had left for their journey. 3 worlds on the other hand, were enemy's. These worlds were known as the pacifist, the neutrals and the genocides. All went out and refused to come back home until they found the soul. Soon, the soul was found. Not by one though, but by all three! The pacifist glowed with a pure white glow, the only thing that could be seen by them was their outline in the AU. The only difference was the sans, who glowed even brighter than the rest. As they thought they had made it and found the soul, another world was seen trying to reach for soul. The neutrals glowed with a grey and were much more determined to keep the soul hidden from anyone. The only difference with them was the undyne who glowed a white and the Papyrus who glowed a dark. The pacifist and neutrals began to argue, the genocides then grabbed the soul. The genocide glowed with darkness and the only difference was the sans who was a dark grey than a black. They all agreed to battle for the soul, and due to the almost invisibility and dodging skilled of the pacifist, they won the battle. The soul was brought to their world, and they resetted the world and gave the child a whole new life. The child was given a new beginning. The child's story went like this. "Once upon a time, a landed named Mt. Ebbitt village had humans and monsters living in peace and harmony. The peace and harmony did not last long, when a war broke out between the races. The humans were afraid of the monsters, for they had remarkable magic unlike anything else. As the war had began 5 months in a child was found in a cover rapped on the battle field. Humans and monsters refused to look at the child and said it would be a duel on who would have the chance the kill their own kind. The monsters won and brought the child to the king and queen, toriel and Asgore. The king and queen were goats and fire magic monsters. The queen was given the child and lied saying it was a monster, yet it was a human. The queen made a bear monster costume for the child as they grew, and grew, and grew. By the time the child learned to talk and write in monster, they were pushed to the underground like the other monster. The child grew up and lived among monsters, toriel allowed her to live with two monsters. Their names were sans and papyrus, they were skeleton monster. Papyrus was determined to make it into the Royal guard, as he had what he called a battle body. This was home made of course. It was a chest plate made from styrofoam, shoulder plates made from basketballs, red rubber gloves and rain boots, and finally a blue bowl as bottoms. He would never take off his red scarf, and even though he was young than his brother he was much taller (about 6.1). His brother sans wore a blue jacket, a white shirt, black shorts, and pink slippers. He, as I said, was shorter than his brother (about 4). The child every year, had to go to toriel and get a new outfit for the child grew every year. By the time the child was 10 she met a remarkable creature, A HUMAN. This human was named frisk, she had short brown hair, she always had her eyes closed, she wore a blue sweater with pink stripes and was told to be the last human to enter the underground. When the child met the human, her and papyrus jumped with joy and helped her through the underground. From Snowden to waterfall, hotland to new home, when they made it to the kings castle they were able to escape the underground. The humans still despised the monsters, the monsters had to live separate from the humans in the forest. One day the child asked to play outside and broke the rules. The child went into the abandoned woods. The child then did not come back that day and the monsters were in sadness." What happened to the child? A portal is what happened. The neutrals refused to accept their lose, so they stole the child and wiped her memory. The child was now thrown into another story made by the neutrals. The neutrals knew if the child remembered that they were not first from the world, then the child would choose the best world to stay in. They made the child's back story mysterious. "Once upon a time during the war between humans and monster, there was a death sentence. This was to mothers of human race that didn't want their child, so they would kill them. This was a cliff called "Babies Fall". This was where mothers who couldn't get an abortion, or realized they didn't have the responsibility, would "drop off" their child. Once the child was dropped no one would find the child, because they all died. Some children were kicked around during battle with a human and a monster, others were left to starve. Crying, screaming, whaling! All the babies did, and they would all be under 2 weeks old. People after the war found there were over 7 million baby head, and the rest of the child turned to dust on the ground. Due to the small remains, scientist believe that there were over 10 million baby thrown off that ledge. One of those babies were the child of a mother and father, they were to poor to take care for the child. They had thrown the child off the ledge and as the child fell, two monsters had seen the child fall. The monsters were named gaster and grillby. Gaster is a skeleton monster who's face has two dark lines draping down, one under his right eye and one above his left. He is known as the royal scientist and wears a lot of black, other than his jacket. Grillby is a fire monster, he is made of fire and makes food for the warriors on battle field. He wears a bartender outfit, as he before hand helped his father with his bar. Gaster had grabbed the child before they had their harsh landing in the ground, which in the child's case would have killed her in an instant. They then ran the child to the king and queen, and the child they were watching. The child's name is undyne! She is a blue diamond piranha, red hair with a ponytail, a black tank top, blue leggings, yellow and orange tennis shoes, and a black eye patch on her left eye. Her teeth were sharp and yellow along with her eyes, she was boxing with a dummy when they came with me. She is was about 10 and easily fell in love with the child, and even called her sis. Slowly, the child grew up with the monster language and with a strong sister. By the time the child was 5 and undyne was 15, the child made friends with every monster. The child was playing with a wooden sword, and a bear monster when humans came over. The humans had pulled the monster to the ground and switched the child's sword to a real one of theirs. The humans told the child to kill a monster... but she wouldn't. The child looked at them and held up the sword and looked back. The child, with the sword now pointing outwards, spun in a 360 and cut two humans stomachs open. All the humans ran and the wounded fell, the monsters were left in ah. By the time the child was 7, she and her 17 year old sister, her adoptive mother and father, gaster, grillby, and an old turtle that found and raised undyne on his own until she was 5, all went into hiding. The reason for this occurs is because, the humans and won the war and were sending all monsters underground. The humans couldn't find them due to them being in a cave, deep in the left side of the mountain. Slowly they found more and more monsters with the same idea. The first were, two young skeletons named sans and papyrus. They were hugging a ledge, so the humans were unable to see them. The next was named Alphys, she was hiding in a tree trunk she had dug into. Alphys is a lizard monster, she has yellow scales, she has a mew mew kitty t-shirt and shorts, and she wears glasses. The next person they found was a robot made my alphys, her name was mettaton. Mettaton is a fashion/human killing robot, she have a lot of pink on her, she covers one of her eyes with her short hair, she has black and pink dyed hair, she wear tall heel boots and she calls everyone "darling". By the time the child was 9 she found another human, her name is frisk. Frisk is a child with a determined soul yet when they found her, she had cuts and bruises from humans telling her that monsters will never be part of the human community. By the age of 10 the child had made it to the mountain, with her new friends. The child was hesitant at first to jump down... but with her friends she felt like fear never existed. They went through the underground and got everyone of the monsters down there, she was ready. She broke the barrier that locked them away, and became a hero for monsters. By the age of 11, she had fallen for papyrus and he had fallen for her. Papyrus made a garden, he then brought the child to that lovely garden. When he shared his feelings, the child was about to accept the love... until a portal sucked her whole. Everyone tried to save the child, but she was gone." As I said, there were 3 worlds in battle. The genocides took the child, and gave the child a very different power. The power of immortality. "Long ago two races were friendly and nice. The king of one races was named Dan O'Connor. He was a monster, an Alpine ibex goat to be specific. This kind of goat has very large horns and are very strong in the monster world, he was very smart in the power to hand to hand combat... but was also a pro at earth and gravity magic. He wore a blue robe and a golden crown but had fallen for the queen of all humans, Crystal Morgan. She was the most beautiful human of all, she wore a dress that she had cut up at the end, a crown for her love, and heels that glittered with one hundred stars. The king of all monsters would meet her everyday, give her wonderful gifts from the underground. She was in love with him and when they were ready to marry, everything with to hell. The monsters and humans of their races hated each other, a war had started with out their consent. During this war,the human queen wore armor from past kings. A sword in one hand and a gun in the other. The king of all monsters was ready for safety as well, he wore armor and a sword he lost in battle. He would use gravity magic to push others away for his and Crystal's safety. They made a child they named Makayla O'Connor. This child became much smarter than any normal kid. By the age of 1 she could already talk fluently, walk with ease, and have her brain already fully made and was as smart as a college student. She was the youngest warrior to ever exist. She was able to fight and her mother and father loved her even if it meant... killing their own people to protect their child. She was thrown into battle at age 2. By age 3, her fear of being attack from behind happened. It was a monster, but her father saw it before her. He took the hit and before he dusted on the battle field, he gave her a crown. He told her that as long as the crown sits on her head, he will always show her through the waves. He died and she didn't understand, but she would not let his death go in vane. She sat there with the crown on her head and the monster was still there. They were is shock that they killed their king. The child's eyes locked shut then when they opened, they were glowing red with rage. She knew how to use gravity magic but nothing else... yet she some how used it. She used fire magic and gravity magic to hold the monster down, she then made a spear in air and killed the monster. Then a knife flew through the air, it took the soul and any other in its surrounding. It laid its self on the ground and lightning struck it. It was now a sword, as in it upgraded. She couldn't get rid of the monster in her and it just kept growing and showing. As she was fighting a human came up to kill her when her mother took the hit for her at age 4. Her mother gave her a necklace with her last words were, as long as this necklace is rapped around your neck, she will be the lightning and thunder. She killed so many and refused to stop until both races understood their flaws. By the end of the war she had disappeared, as if she was a legend. People believe she died and dusted with the power of her father. One day the humans were knocking down a church that had been there before the war to make it bigger and better, until they stopped. They tried to hit a wall but the wrecking ball would not break threw. They went inside and they found a capsule that seemed to be deactivated, so they broke it open. They were welcomed with a fog of cold smoke and a very unknown surprise. Glowing armor, a shield, a large strong sword, a crown and necklace, all worn by the child. She had opened her eyes to see every human staring at her. She then saw a statue with her name on it with a statement. ''The child of war is young but powerful, let the lord keep her safe and her soul to rest.'' The child in shock ran over to the doorway and was told by a villager that she had been dead for 10 years. It was now 2006 and she couldn't remember anything. She considered the day she came back to the world she would dub her birthday. When she was put back into school every teacher and student hated her. She was smarter than them and was forced into fights by those students. The only reason she kept up with this was due to her guardian, her aunt lolli. She called her by that name since she first saw her, wither it was strange or not she loved her. She had beautiful brown hair on her scalp that turned to blond, her long eyelashes and her blue eyes were the best thing about her, she was a lawyer and was smart and always talked to her on what happened and everything about her clients. She was the only person she had left... but one day in the courtroom she was attacked! She defended herself but a gun from a police officer was drawn and missed the attacker... lolli was rushed to the hospital. The child was waiting for her at home when she was told, she was shot right in the heart. The child went to school the next day, nagged and laughed at by everyone. She was lost, until a student brought up an interesting topic. The student was talking about a mountain called mount Ebbitt, the mountain of no return. The child from pure sadness and frustration, went to the mountain and was greeted by some unwelcomeing guests. The police were there, and they chased her down the mountain fast than the child even greet them. She was running, but the child wasn't going to get rid of her chance to find what was there. Suddenly, out of pure nowhere, bones with sharp edges came next to her head. The bone punctured 3 of the 4 police officers, the 4th was a dodger. The child turned around and ran to that police officer, Spears attacked 1,2,3,4,5! 2 in the arms, 2 in the legs, and one straight for the the right eye to the back of the head. The child in fear of what she did ran to the mountain once again. She looked down and sighed as she turned around and let herself fall down. When she had awakened she saw a room that wasn't hers, she looked around for a moment until she heard footsteps. She ran to the bed and acted asleep, she saw 2 monsters. One was toriel the other was asriel. Asriel was a goat like his mom, wore a green sweater with one yellow stripe, wore dark brown pants, no shoes, and had a cute hair due with his small horns. As they talked and soon asriel left, toriel healed the child holding her soul. Not long after healing toriel ran out of the room as the child tried to escape, but failed. She fell down a mountain she can't climb back up. Soon she woke up in that room once more, throwing up in a bucket. The darkness that she threw up took over and forced her to kill her own friend, asriel. In shock she picked up asriel and took him to where she fell. Not long after killing herself too. She woke up to a child named frisk as she helped her get through the underground. The problem was frisk wasn't satisfied with her ending, so she reset. Again and again and again, making the child go crazy until she suggested to kill everyone, so she did. Again and again and again, until a pacifist route was made, and the child was given half a soul to become alive again. After that she vowed to fight for others and their worlds and she did just that." She lived among them for a long time until she realized... this wasn't her family. The child saw as gaster and grillby left everyday to go into a portal she followed. She was met to the neutral world and had enemies from the genocide. She knew the neutral was her world until she felt the feeling she felt in the genocide... it wasn't. She ran and ran until she found the pacifist and all 3 argued as the child lived among other worlds. When the found her, her watch she had told her the world had been destroyed...And they were. A copycat world took her in and many adventures. Love, trust, bonds, she had it all... until her enemies brought her to the dark remains of the worlds, she gave up half her souls to save them. The worlds never knew about what happened until the copycat world came to attack and failed. She lived with them but her new enemies named slaughter tale and red flame started to make her leave more and more. Slaughter tale is just a girl in a cloak that has an S with a T going through it. Red flame is kinda like grillby expect she is a girl and is more red and evil. The child thought she was special, but started hate being the special if it meant she can't talk to someone for five minutes without leaving again. She gave her half to NU (neutrals undyne), and no one had to leave again. Until the sad day she was hit with a memory wiper and lost everything. She couldn't remember anyone and this wiper was special, every portal she was dragged to she would forget what happened in that world. She would always be in confusion, lost, wanting to find a reason on where she was and why. From that day forward she began to make a whole bunch of teams. Her teams names were(this is a long one), Ink, error, blue, red, nightmare, horror, killer, dream, dust, classic, The Body in progress(ring Alphys, middle sans, pinky Papyrus, index mettaton, thumb Chara, arm Judgment hall 'YouTube' sans, palm me, right eye butterfly sans, wings new angel grillby), (N=neutral, P=pacifist, G=Genocide) NU, NM, NGR, NP, PS, GS, Multi sans, lust, My emotions (Mortality, Science, Anxiety, Creativity/Bad Creativity, Lustful, insanity, Rosey, Chaos, Cannibal, PM, NM, GM, GPS(Gaster. Papyrus. Sans.), Snas, Arach(Asylumtale), Kisf(Underfell), Carah(Underswap), Nomed(Spider-Man from the spider verse), Chans(???), Blace(born), Bill(gravity falls), Alek(dating under bed monster OC called Memphis Collet), Lilly(special soul liked by angels), Lilac(Cheetah-human), Steven(shapeshifter), Todd(dark vampire), Jessica(Barbie), Kailee(smiley), bendy, venom, G, WD(lustful), Ren, Flasriel, thorney, Broken Papyrus, Control, Dark, Kaitlyn, Jeff(Charzard), Eyeless Jack(Blueboy), Ticci Toby(Ticci), May(calls me aunt April and Angel grillby uncle March), white(also goes by turquoise a bunny monster a male gay and has a right side up monster soul with kindness and patient lacing it and died at one week old for such a soul to babies falls and has fallen for Alex), alex(a dead warrior who died at age of 16 in the human vs monster war he watched his best friend Todd die to monsters and hated their race but has fallen for white), the children souls(bravery, justice, kindness, integrity, patients, perseverance, hatred), slenderman(fights with Kailee and sans for me), Asgore(this one has the power of reset from me doing it and taking it from a frisk soul with code with a computer arm from the world I changed the underground, hotland to coolland, Snowden to mix every season except winter, ruins to repair, waterfall to calming, new home to my home and 5,000 is our lucky number on resets), gaster(same world as the Asgore him and Chara made a barrier to keep a darkness in the underground), Chara(same world as the gaster and helped make the barrier over the underground while me and Asgore made it over the city), Kailee(fight with slender and sans for me and yes there are two Kailee's from different universal timelines), sans(fights for me with slender and Kailee), my 5 demons (lusty, sunshine, Scorpio, rets, and karma). 90 people is hard to keep together but they stayed together as much as possible. So many worlds she jumped from and to, to make such a extraordinary team, she just didn't know what to name it. The conversation went like this; "Well every team needs a name, even if I don't remember you guys! You guys can make me remember if we have a name!" "Well you have separate names and are putting them in here, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT TO EVEN THINK?!?" "Calm down cannibal! Let me think, power, ideas, strength, determination, loyalty... god this is hard! We still don't even have any enemies anymore after finding out that ST was future me that we fixed, red flame was just following her in control, and I am half way down the hill to insanity!" "Sigh, ok how about, the extraordinary things?" "That's dumb, how bout, the wonderings?" "Shut that trap, the specials! It's easy, simple, not hard to remember." The argument went on till the child knew what to think about. "I'm a thing to everyone, not human, not monster, thing. Why can't I just be normal, or the least a ghost so I wouldn't have to deal with- GASP! PARANORMALS!" "What?" They all said as the child then said with a wide grin. "We aren't normal sure but at the same time... Pair-Of-Normals! For short, PON!" They loved that name and agreed on it.; From that day forward, even if she didn't meet them much, she protected others. Her soul purpose was to be the nicest, the most persistent, the most determined kid in the multiverse! She had multiple things that stayed with her, her soul that broke but stayed in her eye, the 6 souls, her power, and the most important thing in existence... her responsibility to keep the multiverse and others safe even if she doesn't know she is protecting it. And just like that she continues her journeys through worlds and protects them forever.


End file.
